greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico goes to Summer School
Nico goes to Summer School is the 3rd episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot Much to Nico's shock, Nico gets sent to summer school for forgetting to do homework and for having a bad grade. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting Characters *Cirno *Utsuho Reiuji *Mami Futami *Ami Futami *Yui Hirasawa *Nico Yazawa's Mother *Cotaro Yazawa *Aya Shameimaru *Eirin Yagokoro *Igor the Mii *Pingy Animatronic *Hatsune Miku School Staff *Sawako Yamanaka *Principal Minami *Yumi Ajizaka *Charlotte *Arthur (Fire Emblem Fates) *Keaton Minor Characters *Camilla *Plutia/Iris Heart Transcript *episode opens at Otonokizaka High School *Yumi Ajizaka: "Ok class! Today i will pass out report cards for your grades!" *passes out report cards to the students *[We see Nico's Report card, her grade is a fuka ( )] *Nico: "Hey teacher! Thanks for giving me Fantastic!!!" *[Yumi facepalms when Nico says "fuka ( )" stands for Fantastic] *Yumi: "Nico, fuka ( ) doesn't stand for Fantastic, it's the lowest grade." *Nico: "What does it stand for then?" *Yumi: "It's a terrible grade." *Nico: "What?!? Can i at least still have my summer break?" *Yumi: "No, you're going to Summer School." *Nico: "But my mom's gonna beat my a** up! Can you at least change my grade?" *Yumi: "I cannot change your grade." *Nico: "Ugh...fine..." *Nico got back home... *Nico: "I gotta change my grades before my mom comes home!" *[Nico attempts to scribble fuka ( ) and change it to shū ( )] *mother comes *Nico's Mother: "Hey Nico! Can i see your report card?" *Nico: "Sure!" *gives her mother the same report card she attempted to scribble on *Nico: "So mom, what do you think of my report card?" *Nico's Mother: "You scribbled on the fuka ( ) and turned it into shū ( )!? That's unacceptable, young lady!" *Mother beats Nico with a belt when they get on Nico's room *Nico: "STOP STOP STOP!!! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!" *Nico's Mother: "This is your punishment!" *beating Nico with a belt, Nico's Mother drags Nico by the arm to the car *Nico: "NOOOOOOO!!!" *they got to "Summer School for Troubled Teens", Nico's mom pushes Nico out of the car *Nico: "Please no, Mom!" *Nico's Mother: "Bye bye young lady!" *Mother drives off *[Nico enters Summer School for Troubled Teens] *enters a classroom *Nico: "What happened to you guys?" *Cirno: "I'm only there for being an idiot overall..." *Utsuho: "Same as Cirno." *Yui: "I badly flunked my grades." *Ami and Mami: "We forgot to do our homework!" *sits in an empty desk *Minami walks in and discusses the rules for "Summer School for Troubled Teens" *throws a paperball at Principal Minami *Principal Minami: "NICO!" *Nico: "Look Principal, can we at least be f*cking free out of this h*llhole?!" *Principal Minami: "No." *Nico: "So your just gonna watch us?!?" *Principal Minami: "And ensure you do your work." *Nico: "Well at least i got cranberry juice for you Principal..." *gets the prune juice bottle out of her bag *Principal Minami: "What the hell is this!?" *Nico: "It's cranberry juice, please drink it, it's a gift." *Principal Minami: "I don't trust you." *shows her cute cat face *Principal Minami: "Still." *Nico: "You know what guys, let's escape!!!" *Utsuho, Yui, Nico, Ami, and Mami run away from the classroom *Charlotte and Arthur are blocking the way *Nico: "You know what guys, to the vent!" *though to the vent *end up in a dead end *Nico: "We're cornered!!!" *Iron Axe hits though the Vent, before another Iron Axe hits though and makes a part of the vent fall along with Nico, Yui, Utsuho, Cirno, Ami and Mami. *fall into the sewers *Nico: "The sewers is the only way out!" *try to go though the sewers, but [[Keaton] appears.] *Nico: "Hey! Get the f*ck out of our way!!!" *Keaton: "No. And if you guys don't return to your classroom, i'll turn into a werewolf and attack you all!" *Nico: "Let's get away from him!" *head towards the exit *Keaton: sigh "I cannot believe this..." *uses his beaststone to turn into a Werewolf, and runs towards the running group. *they got out of the exit, They find an empty car, complete with key *Nico: "Car!" *activates the car, the others enter the car and starts driving but soon crashes the car on a nerby tree *Minami and Yumi Ajizaka look through the window *Yumi: "Told you not to leave the keys in the car." *Principal Minami: "S-sorry, Ajizaka-san." *Yumi: "Just don't do it again!" *run back to their home *Nico returned back home... *Nico: "MOM!!! I FINISHED SUMMER SCHOOL!!!" *Nico's Mother: "I don't think so, why?" *appears behind Nico's Mother *Sawako: "Yumi and Principal Minami told me though the phone." *Nico: "So, do i deserve a reward like a New 3DS? Or a trip to Tokyo Disneyland?" *Sawako and Nico's Mother: "No, in fact, since you ran away from summer school, we'll punish you!" *Nico: "OH SH*T!!!" *runs away, and her mother & Sawako chase her *Sawako: "GET BACK HERE!" *trips on a log *Nico: "Ow!" *Mother and Sawako grab Nico's legs *they got back home... *Nico: "What the hell are you gonna do to me?!" *Nico's Mother: "Sawako will be your homeschool teacher." *Nico: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" *Nico's Mother: "I have no choice." *Nico: "I got Sawako cranberry juice." *gets the prune juice out of her bag and gives it to Sawako *Sawako: "No." *Nico: "Why no?! Can you at least tell me?!" *Sawako: "I'm not falling in your tricks." *Nico: "How is it a trick?" *Sawako: "It's a Prune juice bottle." *Nico: "Oh well, im just gonna play with my GameBoy Advance SP." *plays "Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga" on her GameBoy Advance SP *and Arthur run into the house and take Nico's GameBoy Advance SP *Charlotte: "No, You know you're not allowed to play games in your punishments!" *Nico's Mother: "Charlotte's right! Nico is grounded until summer break is over!" *Arthur: "Don't defy our punishments or we'll hit you with our axes!" *and the other μ's members come to Nico's House *Honoka: "And we will watch you, to ensure you do your work!" *Eli: "I'm with Honoka with this one." *Nico: "N-Noo....NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" *Rin: "And dont even think about throwing a stray cat towards my face since i'm allergic to them, even though my animal motif are cats, nya~!" *throws a stray cat towards Rin Hoshizora *Maki: "RIN-CHAN!" *runs away from home, and Rin Hoshizora gets an allergic reaction from the stray cat. *Charlotte: "BEHIND HER!" *group chases her. *once again trips on a log, then gets up and steals a bike, and then rides on the stolen bike *Charlotte: "We're not going to reach her so quick!" *Shameimaru drops from the sky and lands perfectly, and faces the group. *Aya: "I'm here to help! I'm the fastest tengu of the world, and i'll get Nico for you guys!" *flies towards Nico, Nico gasps *Nico: "Oh no!" *grabs Nico and drags her back to the group. *they got back home... *Rin: "I'm suffering an allergic reaction and i can't breathe...Nya!" *Yagokoro walks in *Eirin: "I'm here to help!" *gives Rin Hoshizora a anti-allegery pill, making Rin feel better. *Honoka: "And guys, i got tickets for the Hatsune Miku Live Concert except for Nico!" *pops in *Igor: "That was completely unexpected, Honoka." *Honoka: "Oh?" *Igor: "Since Miku is My best wikia friend's favorite VOCALOID, i'm in!" *Nico: "Can i go to the Hatsune Miku Live Concert with you?" *Igor: "I have the right words in the tip of my tongue...NO!" *Nico: "Why can't i?!" *Igor: "Because one, you're grounded, and two, you're too naughty to go to the concert!" *Honoka: "So long Nico!" *leave Nico's Home for the Concert, while Camilla and Plutia comes to Nico's house *cries like a baby *Nico: "I WANNA GO TO THE CONCERT!" *Camilla: "Too bad..." *throws a paperball at Plutia *Plutia: "Did...you...just...throw...a...paperball at me...? You're done..." *enters HDD form, therefore transforming into Iris Heart *Iris Heart: "Say "Good Night"!" takes out her sword-whip weapon and makes a sadist grin *Nico: "Please don't! I'm sorry!" *Camilla: "Ohh...she's begging for mercy...let's attack her anyway!" *Nico: "Guys, i will do homework for you..." *holds a sheet of homework *Camilla: "Do it, or we'll attack you." *and Iris Heart do their manic laugh together *Nico does her homework *Nico: "Now can i go to the Hatsune Miku Live Concert now?" *Camilla: "No." *Nico: "Why still no?!" *Iris Heart: "You're grounded, remember?" *puts on her own version of Sonic's Shoes and she spin dashes to the Hatsune Miku Live Concert *Nico: "GOTTA GO FAST!" *spin dashes to the Hatsune Miku Live Concert. *in the concert *Miku is singing "World is Mine" *is cheering *Nico rams Miku with her spin dash *Nico: "Hey everybody! Who's your favorite idol!?" picks up the microphone and starts speaking *Igor: "OH NOOOO, NICO IS HERE! HOW PLUTIA AND CAMILLA DID LET HER ESCAPE!?" *Nico: "Everybody give me a round of applause!" *does her signature pose *audience boos, and they throw stuff at Nico *Nico: "Wait! People! Stop! How about that Nico-Nico-Nii?!" *Heart and Camilla appear on the sky, Camilla is riding a Wyvern, due to her being a Malig Knight. *Nico: "Uh...uh...uh...uh...HOW IS THIS F*CKING POSSIBLE?!?" *and Iris Heart attack Nico. *Nico: "OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH!" *and Iris Heart do their manic laugh again, and attack Nico again, with harder blows (stronger attacks) this time. Nico is crying and doesn't want to go back home *Nico: "I don't wanna go home!" *Camilla: "Too bad..." *drag Nico back home *at Nico's home, Cotaro laughs at Nico *Nico: "SHUT YOUR F*CKING MOUTH!!!" *kicks Cotaro in the face *cries, and Iris Heart & Camilla do a sadist grin at Nico, while Igor walks in with a sadist grin as well, holding a knife. *comes near to his mother *Cotaro: "Mommy! Big mean sister kicked me in the face!" *Nico's Mother: "Don't worry sweetie, Igor, Plutia, and Camilla will take care of Nico." *is stabbed in the arms and legs off-screen, we hear Nico's screams, and Igor's sadist laugh *is crying from all the injuries they inflicted on her *Igor: blood on his face "You deserve it...hehehe....hehe....hahaha....HAHAHAHAHA!" *episode ends Trivia *The students who attend summer school: **Cirno (due to her being a idiot) **Utsuho Reiuji (Same reason as Cirno) **Yui Hirasawa (For having bad grades) **Nico Yazawa (Forgetting to do homework and having a bad grade) **Ami Futami (Forgetting to do Homework) **Mami Futami (Same as Ami) *This episode reveals that Nico has her own version of Sonic's shoes. Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes